


Magician x Assassin

by Sexyclowndaddy



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Hunter x Hunter - Freeform, M/M, hisoillu, hisoka - Freeform, hxh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 08:32:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7353607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sexyclowndaddy/pseuds/Sexyclowndaddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hisoka exploits young Illumi physically.<br/>Takes place when Illumi is 17.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magician x Assassin

Illumi was only 17 when Hisoka goated him into sex. 

The young assassin had agreed to trade favors with the magician.   
Hisoka's favors were usually simple, but lately his request had been in the sexual nature. Illumi didn't mind giving up his body for free help, though he was uncomfortable. "Illumi, do you love me?" Hisoka teased, playing with Illumi's short hair with Illumi's head in Hisoka's lap. 

Illumi looked up at Hisoka, "Of course not." He said stoicly. 

Hisoka grinned. He already knew Illumi's answer. 

Illumi was taught many things, love was not one of them. He knew how to kill a man with one finger, but oblivious to his own relationships with others. Illumi disliked mental intimacy, he had no idea what to make of it . Hisoka thought it was cute and decided he would enjoy the challenge of making a cold, heartless creature like Illumi fall madly in love with him.

Hisoka thought the young assassin was adorable. Short, black hair that looked like ink floating in water, big black soulless eyes, skin soft, beautiful, and so pale in contrast to his own. 

This young boy reminded him of himself, this made Hisoka love him enough not to slit his throat open with his nails. He knew this fruit still needed to ripen, but Hisoka knew of many other ways he could still enjoy his new toy.  
They traded favors for years, but lately Hisoka had been asking for sexual favors.  
After learning Illumi could use his needles to change his gender, he never once asked him to change his gender when requesting sexual favours. Hisoka loved Illumi just the way he was- cold, dark, and diabolical. Just thinking about the young assassin made Hisoka hard.

At a young age, Hisoka had tricked poor Illumi into giving him head. Hisoka flexing his muscles and stretching suggestively, hoping Illumi would catch a glimpse. "Illumi, I need a favor." He basically moaned in his ear. "I want to lick myself, but I can't reach, will you do it for me?" He said, smirking as he looked Illumi up and down falling in love with the image before him. 

The young assassin dressed in tight black clothing, short black hair, and had big black murderous eyes. Illumi was down on his knees looking up at Hisoka. Shuddering in sensual delight Hisoka unzipped his pants his erection falling on Illumi's face. "Will you lick it for me?" he purred.

Illumi swept a stray hair out of his face and tucked it behind his ear. Hisoka caressed Illumi's face then opened his mouth. A few minutes later, little Illumi got a huge wad of semen in the back of his throat. Hisoka made him swallow his load by holding his head until he swallowed it all. He loved to watch the young boy struggling, it made him nut harder.


End file.
